


Don't move.

by dawnoftime



Series: Actions. [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective C. C. Tinsley, Freeform, in this au our homeboys are bros, the violence isn't too graphic but it is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftime/pseuds/dawnoftime
Summary: In which a detective has a stake out.Inspired by the song Undercover Martyn by Two Door Cinema CLub.
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley
Series: Actions. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Don't move.

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Life threatning situations, hostages, violence and mentions of death

Tinsley was still in his car, pondering if taking on this case was a good idea. It seemed simple enough, a murder and the signature of the murderer: a single dollar with RG scribbled on.   
  
They had their suspicions, but it’s innocent until proven guilty, not guilty until he proves himself innocent. So, stake out it was.   
  
Tinsley still pondered why he chose this job among many things, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply-   
  
“Do as I say, or you’re dying on spot.” Oh  _ shit _ , someone entered his car. C.C Tinsley scolded himself mentally for not locking the doors, and slowly lifted up his hands slowly.   
  
“Good, we’re going to get out of this car and we’ll go to that house, hm?” The man that entered the car poked Tinsley’s temple with the sharp blade, “We’ll go to the basement and you’ll call for backup, when that is done, I’ll leave you be.” Or in other words,  _ I’ll leave you to die _ , thought Tinsley. This wasn’t how he was supposed to go, not now, not ever.   
  


Tinsley slowly opened the car door to exit, as he did the man got behind him quickly and put a hand on his lower back. He was lead inside and a  _ stench _ filled the room.  _ Oh no _ the detective mumbled. The room was an old fashioned one, he saw multiple photos of a couple in the small glimpse he got to the living room. In that small glimpse he couldn’t help but notice a foot stick out, unmoving. “Alright, let’s get going.” He was lead to a small door, it was opened and he was shoved inside. The basement was small, full of cleaning supplies, it was also extremely dark apart from one light bulb giving the room some dim lighting. The man still followed behind him, guiding him until the last step. “Alright, sit down and hand me your possessions.” In times like these Tinsley wished he carried the gun on his belt and not just on the seat next to him, he got rid of everything in his pockets and he saw the man smirk. “Oh, oh! That’s  _ killer. _ You carried the evidence with you just in case, huh? How sweet.” This smile was now mocking the detective, he saw the face and  _ oh Goodness, it  _ was  _ the suspect! _ He knew who the killer is! But then again, he could be found dead in three seconds.   
  
“Detective Charles Clemence Tinsley? Oh, you are new here! That’s nice, shame you couldn’t visit the city for long enough, it is pretty when it isn’t stained.” Goldsworth spoke,  _ Gosh _ it felt good to know his suspicions were correct- “Sit down, and don’t move until I tell you too. I don’t want to spill unnecessary blood on that white shirt of yours.” At least the killer was nice enough, he sat down and as he did so, Ricky Goldsworth handcuffed him. “Sorry, it’s for safety measures.” He took the phone Tinsley left behind when he was emptying his pockets and searched a contact. “Is Banjo the chief?” No reply from the detective, Ricky took his knife and put it under Tinsley’s chin to make him look up. Fear was present in the detective’s eyes. “Is Banjo the chief?” He repeated the question, more menacing and that received a nod from Tinsley. Ricky hummed and called, meanwhile our detective was panicking and trying to get free while maybe not getting killed.   
  
_ “‘Ello,Charles?” _

“Charles is a little busy right now, this is his friend speaking.”   
“ _ Oh? Friend?” _   
“Yeah, he is asking for all the possible backup, he found the culprit.”   
“ _ I’ll see what I can do, goodbye. _ ” As Banjo hung up, RIcky knew the other caught on, but he didn’t care. He had Tinsley right there, one of the best known detectives in the field.   
  
“Well, detective. Now we wait- Oh, don’t be so scared. It’s fine! You’re going to be just fine! You’re in the  _ best _ hands.” Tinsley couldn’t help but know that it was all ironic.   
  
The detective was shoved down and Ricky took his chance to put a foot to the other’s chest. “Tell me, are you afraid of death? Are you afraid you’ll encounter all those killers you put behind bars that are now dead?”   
Tinsley stayed quiet, shocked. “There’s no such thing as the afterlife.” He murmured, and Ricky snickered, pulling the knife out of his pocket where he hid it a few seconds ago, he leaned down and gently pressed the blade against the detective’s throat. He felt how Tinsley’s breath hitched. “Oh? Say that again, louder this time.” He hesitated, “I said: there is no such thing as the afterlife-” As he said those last words he felt the knife create a soft scratch that resembled one of a cat and his saving grace was his phone.   
  
Ricky just hummed and got the phone, he answered and put it to Tinsley’s ear, now putting his weight on Tinsley’s chest.    
  
“H-hello?” He hesitated.   
“ _ Charles? Oh God, we’re outside.” _ _  
_ “Alright, I’ll tell-” The phone was taken out of his ear and Ricky spoke: “You’re outside then? Good, we’ll be there in a sec!” He said cheerfully.   
  
He took off his foot and Tinsley finally took a deep breath in, “Up and about, detective.” Tinsley tried to get up on his own, but it was weirdly difficult when a fucking  _ killer _ possibly  _ serial _ was watching him. He eventually got up-  _ Oh shit, he has a knife to his throat and a small man is going to murder him and-  _ “Alright Tinman, up the stairs. We’re going to show ourselves, yeah?” They both went up the stairs, the door silently creaked. They walked outside, and as imagined, the force was out with their weapons and Banjo was the first thing Tinsley saw. He was shoved down to his knees and held onto by his hair, still the knife against the neck.   
  
“One wrong move, and he’ll be dead! Let me go, or he’s gone.” Banjo took a step closer and Tinsley felt the blade touch his neck,  _ Oh shit oh shit oh shit- _   
  
“Let my man go, he didn’t do nothin’.” Banjo said calmly, stepping back after seeing Tinsley’s panicked expression.    
  
“Oh, your man? Is he what, your husband now?” Silence. Banjo smiled an uncomfortable smile. “We’re- we’re brothers, actually.”  _ Idiot! You weren’t supposed to share information about us! _   
  
“Ah, that’s nice to know.” Ricky said, still pressing the knife. “You’ll let me go to another town, I’ll let your dear brother go, I keep promises and this is also a good deal! One of you fires, I’ll kill  _ Charlie _ right next to me.”   
  
There was an internal debate, Tinsley didn’t want to die, but he also didn’t want to let this guy  _ leave without consequences _ .   
Banjo sighed and nodded. “Alright, let go. You’ll be free to leave.”   
  
“Good.” He dropped his knife to the ground and just punched Tinsley on the nose, making it bleed.  _ How the fu- _ “That’s for talking back, asshole.” Ricky said lowly, slowly leaving the scene.   
  
Banjo ran up to Tinsley and hugged him, “Holy shit, alright. Not leaving you alone.” The detective couldn’t help but start crying. “H-He got away! Banjo- You- You idiot!” “I’m not letting my brother die, you piece of shit!” Banjo was crying too. “I’m not letting you have your death wish!” Banjo finished, Tinsley just… Nodded.   
“Thank you.” Mumbled Tinsley. “Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.” Banjo sighed, hugging his younger brother tighter.   


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes made, English isn't my first speaking language. If you see any mistakes I couldn't get, please comment them so I can correct them!
> 
> Also, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
